The Quincy Shinigami!
by nightcrawler97
Summary: Isshin decided to come clean with Ichigo the day after he gained his Shinigami powers from Rukia. Isshin told Ichigo about his Shinigami and Quincy powers. Wanting to give his son the best chance of survial, he called in a few favours to get Ichigo some training.
1. Heritage

Day after the Ichigo gains his Shinigami powers from Rukia.

"ICHIGOOOOO!" *WHAM*

"THE HELL YOU CRAZY OLD MAN" Ichigo having finished beating his father was raising from his dad looking at his dad whom was hanging dangerously from the open window. " A perfect counter my son." Isshin stated proudly.

"If it was so good then stop attacking me" Ichigos anger seeped into his voice.

"And allow you to grow complacent! Never." At this Isshins grip slipped, "AAAHHH." Having caught himself again Isshin turned to his son.

"Ichigo," Ichigo turn at the sound of his father's serious tone and was shocked at his equally serious face, "at lunch I want you to come home . I'll write a note for you because I really need you here when no one else is around." At that Isshins eyes drifted to the closet and stayed there. " No one else!" A grin returned to his face and his juvenile tone as well. "After all, can't have any one walking in when we have 'the talk' now can we."

"Damn it old man, stop saying stupid things like that." Ichigo sighed, his eyes closed. Ichigo looked at his father once more. "I'll be here." Ichigo started to slide the window closed.

"HUH, NO WAIT WAAAIIITTT." at this Isshin fell from the window leaving Ichigo to get changed.

After he had finished getting ready Rukia decided to speak. "What do you think he wants to talk about?"

Ichigo stood still for a moment before responding. "I don't know."

Kurosaki residence, lunch time

"I bet your wondering why I called you back." Isshin was surprised even if he didn't show it. He expected Ichigo to bring Rukia on her soul form.

"Yeah, you've been acting weird today." After a moment of thought Ichigo added, "well, more than usual."

"I can see spirits!"

"...what?" Ichigo stood unsure of what he heard and should do next.

"I said I can see spirits." Isshin was once again wearing his serious face.

*sigh* "I know this can be a shock for you..." Before Ichigo could continue Isshin interjected.

"I've been able to see spirits since before you were born."

"I.. But.. What?" Ichigo was shocked.

Isshin started to explain. "I think you should sit down. You see I was a Shinigami, a captain and I know about last night with you and Rukia."

"Wait, if you knew and you're a Shinigami why didn't you stop the Hollow?" Ichigo grew furious his father could have stopped Yuzu and Karin from ever getting hurt.

"Because I lost my Shinigami powers." That threw Ichigo through a loop. "To understand how I lost my powers you need to know more about Zanpakto, you see, Zanpakto have one sealed state and two released states although not everyone can unlock them. The first release or Shikai is simple to obtain as you only need to learn your Zanpaktos name." explained Isshin.

"Name?" Ichigo grew confused.

"Yes, you see each Zanpakto is part of its wielders soul and as such a part of you. A Zanpakto will try to contact the wielder and the wielder just needs to hear the Zanpaktos name to release Shikai. But, be warned not everyone can hear their Zanpaktos name. With Shikai the Zanpakto changes form and gains a new power to held its wielder, for example turning into boxing gloves for those who favor fist fights or allows for the Shinigami to launch elemental attacks. Next, the final release or Bankai takes years to achieve as the shinigami needs to gain permission from their Zanpakto and them complete the task set by their Zanpakto before they are able to perform Bankai. Bankai usually allow the Zanpakto spirit into the real world to help its wielder. My Zanpakto allowed me, in Shikai to use a move called Getsuga Tensho which is a condensed Reishi attack. The reason I lost my powers is because I used, in Bankai, a move called 'The Final Getsuga Tensho' which means I become Getsuga Tensho meaning I lost my powers. I am, however, regaining them. This means when they return I may be able to help with your shinigami training but for now I will send you to learn from some friends of mine. They will teach you about all aspects of a Shinigamis training, I trust Rukia explained them to you?" This interrupted Ichigos rapt attention.

"Yeah, Kido, Hoho, Hakudo and Zanjutsu."

"Good, now I won't have to explain."

"Why did you stay?" The question confused Isshin. "In the human world I mean." Isshin sighed and simply responded,

"your mother. You see I never went back because I couldn't take your mother even if I wanted to, it would have caused war."

"War?" the word confused Ichigo out of the whole of his father's explanation.

"Yes, war." Isshin took a moment to think before continuing. "Your mother was the equivalent of a princess of the Quincys."

Another load of questions took residence in Ichigos head, "Quincys?"

"Humans who gain the power to use their soul. Quincys are like Shinigamis in that they see soul, kill Hollows and make a weapon out of Reishi but that's it. Shinigamis have been at war with the Quincys for some time now and the reason is very simple. You see, Ichigo, Quincys kill Hollows."

One question answered and yet more took its place. "But wouldn't that help the Shinigami?"

"You miss understand Ichigo, a Shinigami uses a Zanpakto and purifies the Hollow allowing the tortured spirit an all those it has eaten into the Soul Society or Hell if they are bad souls. Quincys, on the other hand, kill Hollows meaning that the tortured soul is destroyed forever." Shock flooded Ichigo. "The Reishi bow that Quincys use us made of, well, Reishi unlike Zanpakto which are made from their wielders soul." At the end of his father's explanation Ichigo fell quiet. "I will try to look for a teacher for you to learn your Quincy powers from but their numbers have fallen. I have a friend who may teach you but we will have to see. This is a lot to take in so go to bed, if Rukia needs you I will tell her to wake you but other than that you need to rest after all of this."

"Thank you." The two words were whispered softly out of Ichigos mouth. He then dragged his feet up the stairs his mind swirling with this new information. His door shut quietly but to Isshin it was as loud as an angered slam. Sighing once more Isshin stood whilst grabbing his keys, leaving the home and locking it before making his way to a small little shop with a crazy owner who wore a striped bucket hat and a pair of clogs.

Karakura high

At school Rukia was worried she had no power, no substitute and, worst of all, no Chappy. Luckily no Hollows attack but she couldn't help worrying about Ichigo, it's not like she cared for him or anything, oh no, it's just that he didn't have a way out of his body without her, yeah that was it wasn't that she cared. With a firm nod to herself Rukia once more paid attention to the teacher now that she had reassured herself that she didn't care for Ichigo. She hoped.


	2. Training

Isshin was pleased with himself. He had secured the help of two long-time friends and a more recent one with the training of his son even if his more recent friend was being an ass about it. At the thought Isshin grumbled under his breath.

Once he had arrived home Ichigo was setting the table with Karin While Yuzu was in the kitchen making dinner. "I'M HHOOMMEE ICHIGOOOOOO." Ichigo turned at the sound before slapping the flying kick away from his face before ploughing a fist into the face of his father. Ichigo's anger returned full force at this display. "IS THAT ANY WAY TO TREAT YOUR SON." Yuzus voice quietly shouted for the both of them to stop fighting before Karin punched her dad who was currently butting head with Ichigo, quite literally.

"The both of you stop it." At Karins words Isshin started to whine.

"But why was I the only one hit?" To which Karins response was that if he didn't start it then Ichigo wouldn't have hit him. Isshin leaped across the room and hugged the poster of Masaki telling her that his children didn't love him. He then re-joined his family when the meal was placed upon the table.

"Afterwards," the sombre voice of the children and teenagers father caused all heads to turn to him, "we need to talk about school Ichigo." It was Ichigos turn to be the centre of attention.

"Fine." Was the growled response.

At the end of the meal Karin and Yuzu retreated upstairs to their shared bedroom.

"I'm requesting holiday time from school for you." This surprised Ichigo.

"Why?"

" Your grade will allow it so I'm pulling you from school for a few weeks to train. You will need to tell Rukia. First you will be training in your Shinigami powers as these are the ones that I want you to use when dealing with Hollows, your Quincy powers will be trained after as I only want you to use them as a backup for a tough opponent or if you can gain an advantage over a skilled opponent, do you understand?"

"Yes." The reply from Ichigo was said with utter surety.

"Good," Isshin handed Ichigo a piece of paper with two address on them. "The first is a shop that will help with your Shinigami training and the second is the hospital you will need to ask for the doctor whose name I have written next to the address. Go to the shop tomorrow at 10am."

"Thank you for doing this for me." At his sons word Isshin started to drink the Green Tea in front of him. With a nod Ichigo left to tell Rukia.

As Ichigo closes the door Rukia slides the wardrobe door open.

"What did he want?"

"WWWAAAHHH! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY WARDROBE?"

"But where else am I going to sleep." Rukias uninterested tone only made Ichigo angrier but he stopped and tried to calm down.

"He told me about my training." A hint of life seeped into Rukias voice.

"Training?"

"Yeah, training. He knows about me being a Shinigami and a lot more as well." Rukias brow fumed.

"But I thought he couldn't see spirits." Rukia grew more confused after verbalising the state that was running rampant in her mind.

"He is the ex-captain of the 10th squad of course he can see spirits." Ichigo started to explain but was cut off by Rukia.

"Ex-captain of the 10th squad?" Rukia fumed again.

"Yep, now we're on the subject can you explain about the squads to me?" After Rukias in-depth explanation of the Gotei 13 she asked again about the training would undergo forcing him to explain about his Shinigami/Quincy powers and heritage as well as his new training regime.

"Yes, now I don't have to go to school." Was an ecstatic cry from Rukia. A grin grew on Ichigos face.

"Oh no, you still have to go as you're a new student." Stated Ichigo the grin never leaving his face as he told Rukia in a condescending tone of voice. Rukias eyebrow twitched as she realised the truth in Ichigos sentence. Even so, she wasn't about to let him know that. *WHAM*

"FINE I'LL STAY AT SCHOOL. WHO WOULD WANT TO BE AROUND YOU ANY MORE THEN NECESSARY, AT SCHOOL I CAN GET AWAY FROM YOU."

"WHAT THE HELL MIDGET?" *WHAM*

"I'M NOT A MIDGET."

The next day

"Have fun at school." *WHAM* "I WAS ONLY BEING NICE" Rukias response was that he didn't have to remind her that he didn't have to go.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Ichigo sighed. "Just make sure you get home safe and I'll deal with the Hollows as I'll already be in my Shinigami form." With that said Ichigo left to leave Rukia to finish getting changed. As Ichigo left his home having said his good byes he wondered what his training would be like.

As Ichigo approached the store he noted two children outside the store sweeping as well as a REALLY big man watching to make sure that they were doing so in peace.

"Hey, the names Ichigo, you own this place?" The large man's eye turned to Ichigo once made his presence known.

"I am afraid not, the owner, mister Urahara is inside. My name is Tessai."

"Thanks." Ichigo then started to enter the shop before noticing a man with a fan and a striped bucket hat petting a black cat.

"Hey, the names Ichigo, are you Mr Urahara? My father sent me." the folded out his fan and laughed.

*HAHA*"Your father is a wise man to shop here and yes I am. What can I get you?" The man had a very cheerful voice.

"I'm not here to buy, I'm here to train." Uraharas tone grew serious.

"A pleasure doing business with you Mr Kurosaki." Urahara motioned with his arm to the back of the store. "Please follow me to the basement." The cat jumped off the table and strode to the back of the store before sitting down. Urahara lifted the mat to the left of the cat and started to climb down the ladder. Ichigo soon followed. After reaching the bottom Urahara spoke.

"Oh my, there appears to be a large cavern under my shop. I wonder how it got here? I am, after all, a humble shop keeper." The cat jumped and hit Urahara in the back of the head, "was that necessary Yoruichi-chan?" A male voice emanated from the now named Yoruichi.

"Yes."

"Well, I guess we should get started. Now Ichigo-san over the course of a week we will be teaching you how to communicate with your Zanpakto spirit as well as control your Reishi, give you Asauchi which, in turn, will give you a proper Zanpakto and we will teach as much as we can about Zanjutsu, Kido and Hoho as your father has already taught you Hakudo. Understand?" Urahara grinned at Ichigo.

"Yes, so when do we start?" Uraharas grin never faltered.

"Right now."

1 week later

Over the course of the week Ichigo learnt how to control his Reishi and talk to his Zanpakto spirit, but was informed that he would have to practice this in his spare time as it would be impossible to learn it all in a week. He had also learnt Shunpo and was praised by both Urahara and Yuroichi upon his quick study of the skill and later told him it was one of his fine skills. Zanjutsu was covered briefly after Urahara found that Ichigo learnt better in battle so saved that for his spars with Ichigo where he was allowed to use all that he had learnt against Urahara. And finally, Kido. Not one of his finer points he would admit but was pleased with his progress. He could now preform Hados number 1-7 without incantation ad well as Bakudos number 1-4 plus, with full incantation he could perform Hados 1-19 with full incantation. The same can be said for Bakudos number 1-12. All of this however did not stop him from dealing with hollows with Rukia.

As Ichigo was preparing to leave after his final day of training Urahara approached Ichigo.

"Ichigo-kun," Ichigo turn to Urahara "it's been great to have you here." Ichigo bowed before saying,

"thank you for teaching me." Urahara pulled out his fan.

"My pleasure Ichigo-kun. Now before you go I have a gift for you~," Ichigos curiosity grew at the site of a tiny box in Uraharas hands. "It was your mothers." At that Ichigo stopped his movements to open the box he had accepted from Urahara. "Go on, open it." When Ichigo had opened it he found a chain with a cross on it. "You wrap it around your wrist with the cross hanging in line with your palm." After Uraharas explanation Ichigo wrapped the chain around his wrist in the indicated manner. "You best be off now, don't want to keep your dad waiting now do we Ichigo-kun."

"Thank you once again Urahara-san. Also can you tank Tessai-san for teaching me Kido." Urahara waved his concerns off.

"Of course, of course now off you go. Shoo, shoo."

Ichigo ran back to his house before eating dinner, conversing with Rukia then going to sleep.

The next day at 10am Ichigo arrived at the hospital. He ask the nurse at the reception if he could talk to a doctor Ishida whom, he was informed, would arrive in about half an hour, to which Ichigo calmly replied that he would wait. A man in a white coat knocked Ichigo from his musings and asked if Ichigo was the one who had asked for him. To which Ichigo said if he was Dr Ishida then yes.

"So? What is it that you want with me?" Dr Ishidas calm appearance quelled Ichigos nerves.

"My father sent me. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ah yes, your father did mention you but I'm afraid that you will have to wait till I get off my shift at 2pm before I can teach you. I advise you revise what you have learnt from Urahara while you wait. At 2pm every day you will meet me outside the hospital where I shall take you to the place where you shall be training. In the morning I expect that you review the material you have trouble with from both Urahara and myself. Now be off, I have work to do." Ichigo bowed before walking off to the park where he would use Jinzen to communicate with his Zanpakto as well as practice his control.

At 1:56pm Ichigo arrived panting lightly after having run from the park to make it in time then waited for around 8 minutes before Dr Ishida arrived. As they walked Dr Ishida asked if Ichigo had a Quincy cross to which he replied that he did, his mothers. Dr Ishida nodded at the answer. He then explained that he would be teaching Ichigo several Quincy techniques as well as anatomy, his reason being 'what good is an arrow if it doesn't hit anywhere important?'

The week flew by quickly for Ichigo between helping Rukia, practicing his techniques and learning new ones. How to form a bow/fire an arrow, how to use Steele Schneider, Blut and how to absorb Reishi.


	3. Quincy vs Quincy

As Ichigo was once again chasing a Hollow in his new outfit that he had ordered from Urahara for his soul body an arrow of Reishi pierced the Hollows head. As Ichigo screeched to a stop with Rukia the hood of his new black hoodie, which had a white cross on the left shoulder and a white Hollows mask on the back of the hood (Ichigos Hollow mask with three strips), fluttered as did the black jeans that he wore as well as black trainers with crimson laces and soles. As Ichigo glanced to his left he noticed a bi-specular boy in a Karakura High school uniform. The boy had lowered his bow to inspect the new arrivals but raised it once more at the site of Ichigos Katana.

"Soul Reaper." The boys tone held poorly concealed loathing. Ichigo in turn stated what the boy was.

"Quincy" The boys eye narrowed and his left arm drew back.

"And how would you know that Soul Reaper, our numbers have fallen, there is no way for you to know what I am?" The boys arm still firmly drawn back.

"I know because I'm a Quincy too." At that the boys arms slackened and his bow flickered before his resolve hardened once more.

"I doubt that Shinigami." The boys eyes were as piercing as his arrows.

"It's true. I was trained by a man named Ryuken Ishida and the reason for my Shinigami powers is because my father was a Shinigami." At this the boys eyes grew fierce. "You're lying." At this Ichigo grew angry and gave an indignant response.

"No I'm not, go ask him yourself."

"I know for a fact that my father will not train any one the ways of the Quincy, he told me so himself, therefore, you can only be lying." Ichigo stumbled before asking,

"your dad is Ryuken Ishida?"

"Yes, my name is Uryu Ishida." Ichigo looked at him before speaking again,

"look-" He was cut off by an arrow cutting his cheek.

"If you are a Quincy then form your bow." At that Ichigos bow formed in his hand. The bow was blue with white edges it also had several spike on the front, three above, three below, surrounding the middle from which the arrows were fired. Uryu reluctantly released his bow with Ichigo following suit.

"If you were taught be my father then I guess you won't mind proving it." Uryu placed one hand in his pocket.

"What did you have in mind?"

"A contest of sorts, 'who can kill the most Hollows?'" Uryu pulled out a silver pill then held it up. Ichigos eye grew wide.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? THATS HOLLOW BAIT."

"If you were trained by my father then this should be no problem for you."

"Don't do it Ishida." The words growled from Ichigo just before Uryu crushed the bait. Black holes ripped the sky and from within hundreds of Hollows could be seen.

"Let the games begin." Uryu disappeared thanks to his use of Hirenkyaku, the Quincys God Step.

Blue arrows tore through Hollow after Hollow. Eventually Ichigo and Uryu flash back to back. While they looked like a mismatched pair, one being dressed as a common teen and the other as a model student, but it was indisputable that both looked like formidable opponents with their right arms stretched out in front of them with their left arms drawn back, overlapping the others right shoulder. Both were panting with their left hands bleeding.

"We can't keep this up Ishida." Uryu frowned in confusion.

"I have to agree. Although, the amount of bait I used should not have brought this many Hollows."

"Well we'll just have to deal with them Hado no. 4 Byakurai." The Kido spell was launched from Ichigos extended right index and middle finger before his left released an arrow. The Hollows quickly closed in forcing Ichigo to draw his unnamed Zanpakto that rested in a sheath on his back, the hilt over his right shoulder while the base ended at his lower left back. With a combination of both Shunpo and Zanjutsu Ichigo ripped through the enemy forces while Ishida was faring better with his bow, him having more experience than Ichigo using it. Several minutes later the last of the Hollows dissipated thanks to the combined efforts of both Ichigo and Uryu.

"Finally!" Ichigo sighed as he had not expected for the battle to last as long as it had. Before he had time to rest a gargantuan roar was hear from a newly formed rip in the sky. As both exhausted boys gazed into the sky Rukia had arrived next to both the boys.

"Gillian." Rukias body was shaking with fright.

"Ishida," Ichigos voice resonated in the silence, "take Rukia and get out of here I'll hold this thing off."

"Good luck." It was all Uryu could say to the man who had agreed to risk his life to save theirs. Taking Rukias arm, before she could stutter out a negative statement to Ichigo, Uryu used Hirenkyaku to take Rukia to a minimum safe distance.

"WE HAVE TO GO BACK AND HELP." Uryu expected as much from Rukia.

"We can't."

"CAN'T OR WON'T!"

"Can't, if we go back we would be throwing Ichigos sacrifice back in his face." Rukia grew still. "Trust in him." With that said both turned back to see the Gillian with one foot stepping out of the tear.

Ichigo fired several arrows before noting that they did not do a tremendous amount of damage. Drawing his Zanpakto Ichigo waited while building up as much Reishi as he could. As he was doing this the Gillians full attention was on Ichigo as he had the highest Reishi in the immediate area. The Gillian started to bring its foot down on Ichigo before he swung his blade, focusing all the built up Reishi into the his Zanpakto, before releasing all of the power he could into the attack. The Gillian roared in pain as a large gash appeared up the length of its body. The beast decided to withdraw back to the plane of Hueco Mundo to recuperate rather than risk its life on another attack such as the one before.

Using Shunpo, Ichigo met with Uryu and Rukia.

"YOU IDIOT." *WHAM* "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LUCKY YOU ARE."

"DAMN IT MIDGET, WHAT THE HELL" *WHAM*

"I'M NOT A MIDGET STRAWBERRY."

"COULD HAVE FOOLED ME AND I'M NOT CALLED STRAWBERRY."

"DOESN'T TAKE MUCH TO FOOL YOU THEN."

"Will you both please calm down." Both, however, had started a glaring match with sparks flying between their eye.

Next day, Karakura High

After clothe lining Keigo Ichigo stepped into the classroom and sighed 'why do I have to be here' being the front most thought in his mind. As he was meandering his way through the desks is eyes caught Uryus briefly before continuing to his seat. Seconds later Rukia walked in with her sickeningly sweet smile. He sighed, it was going to be a long day.


	4. Capacity and Criminals

As Ichigo swung at the Hollow it knocked him away with its strong tail before taking to the air with its bird wings. Ichigo gave chase leaving Rukia in the middle of the street with nothing to do. *sigh*

"What's there to do around here." Rukia started to walk in a random direction before bumping into Chad. "Hello Sado-kun." Chad gave a brief nod having grown to be Rukias friend as had the rest of Ichigos friends, she had befriended them while Ichigo was on holiday.

"Kuchiki-san." Rukia noticed a birds cage in Chads hand.

"What's that?" Chad held up the cage saying,

"bird."

"Hi there." Rukia look at the bird upon the sound of its voice and saw its soul.

The next day

Ichigo had left his body before chasing after the Hollow, that had fled quickly, leaving Rukia behind, she sighed but she would be fine so long as nothing like yesterday happened. She along with Chad had been attack by a Hollow and Chad had gained powers that would allow him to fight Hollows. After shaking away the thought she spotted Orihime, Tatsuki and Chizuru. On her way over to them a Hollow attacked.

2 days later

Rukia looked over Karakura town then at her arm which was stiff and unresponsive to her commands. She frowned before making her way over to Uraharas shop to buy the items she needed from the man. Mainly the soul candy. She only hoped that nothing strange would happen again. She could only hope. On her way she nearly tripped over a stuffed lion toy. She bent to pick it up. It was cute so she kept it.

1 week later

Rukia ran through the wet streets hoping beyond hope that Ichigo would listen for once and just let her go. She turned and saw her brother and Renji before hoping once more that Ichigo would listen, she didn't want to see him hurt, but she knew he wouldn't listen, then again that's what she like most about him, he didn't care what you said he would do it anyway, he didn't care what you thought about him.

10 minutes later

She watched as her brother cut down one of her friends, Uryu Ishida, and then stood and watched as Ichigo appeared in front of her, her brother and Renji. She wanted to tell him to run but when she saw the determination in his eyes she allowed her selfish desire, of wanting to return to him, to win and stayed silent. The less she tried to convince him that this is what she wanted the more she thought about staying with him. Even if it meant that she couldn't see any of her other friends again she would do it just to stay with him.

While Rukia had the internal battle with herself Ichigo stared down Renji and Rukias brother. Renji stepped forward and Ichigos eyes locked with Renjis.

"And you are?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Soul Reaper." Ichigo didn't move during his introduction only looking at Renji.

"Wait, YOUR a Shinigami? Dressed like that?" Something clicked inside Renji, "you're the human that stole Rukias powers. Well, all I have to do is kill you and Rukia regains her powers." Rukia grew still, her heart froze, Renji was going to kill Ichigo? No, she couldn't let that happen.

"Go home Ichigo," all eyes focused on her, she lowered her head. "I said go home."

"No." Of all the things the insufferable bastard could have said he just had to say the ONE thing that made her heart quiver in delight and shiver with fright.

"GO HOME NOW ICHIGO, YOU CAN'T WIN." He ignored her and drew his Zanpakto. Renji grinned in anticipation.

"What's the name of you Zanpakto?" Ichigo stood ready for an attack

"I don't know." Renji snarled.

"ROAR, ZABIMARU." A light engulfed Zabimaru and its form changed.

"This is my Shikai." Renji puffed out his chest.

"I know." His confidence shattered at Ichigos indifferent tone. Renji swung Zabimaru at Ichigo who used Shunpo to dodge.

"So you can use Shunpo, well so can I." Rukias brother watched as Renji dealt blow after blow to Ichigo whom had only given a few scratches to Renji, albeit well placed scratches. As their blades were locked again a bow formed in both of Ichigos hands. His right stayed on the hilt of his Zanpakto but his left drew back, as Renji was having a staring contest with Ichigo he failed to see the bow only the hand rearing back. But by then it was far too late. An arrow dug into Renjis flesh. The loss of strength cause the now bow-less Ichigo to score a deep slash across Renjis chest. As Renji stumbled back and before Ichigo could press his advantage Rukias Brother interjected.

"That bow, what was it?" Ichigo turned to Rukias brother.

"A Quincy bow." Ichigo was stalling for time, he need it for him to regain some of his lost strength.

"I see, and yet you allowed yourself to obtain Shinigami powers." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"My mother was a Quincy and my father was a Shinigami." Well, that surprised Rukias brother even if he didn't show it.

"You said 'was', are they dead?"

"My mother is, my dad lost his power though." Rukias brother frowned before turning to Renji.

"I will take care of this." Rukia screamed.

"NO, please nii-sama don't, please, Byakuya, please." Byakuya place his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakto. Blood burst from Ichigos chest.

"Even when falling your slow." Another stab and Ichigo fell to the floor. He raised his head to watch a pair of traditional Japanese doors open. Rukia had her back to Ichigo before she spoke.

"Don't follow me." And then she was gone. Ichigo black out before reawakening staring at a familiar ceiling. Urahara stepped in moments later.

"Ah, so your awake." Ichigo frowned.

"What happened?"

"Oh, well you see Byakuya severed your soul chain and the source of your Shinigami powers. So we will just have to get them back." Urahara grinned. "Right?"

"I'm going to get her back. I'll go to Soul Society to get her back!"

"Good. You will need that sort of a resolve to save her from execution." Ichigo sat shocked.

"What?"

"We have a month before the execution, but, in reality we have two weeks as you need to get to Soul Society and rescue Rukia. In that time we need to get your powers back, teach you some more tricks and improve on old ones."

"Then let's get started." Urahara grinned before flipping out his fan

"Let's."


	5. Seireitei

Ichigo puffed and panted while he held onto a Zanbato and a Trench Knife. Zangetsu. His Zanpakto. After something called 'the shaft' Ichigo had regained his powers. Afterwards he was pushed to his limits more and more before finally learning his Zanpaktos name as well as a move called Getsuga Tensho. His dad was ecstatic when he told him that he knew the Getsuga Tensho and said if he knew that then maybe He could learn a move called Getsuga Tentate. It creates a shield around the Zanbato that is big enough to cover the whole body. It is activated by turning the blade as if you are going to protect yourself with the side of the blade and continuously release Reishi. While the move impairs vision it protects the body. While Ichigo was thrilled to learn a new move Zangetsu was less than happy. He said that if Ichigo wanted to learn a new move then experiment or ask Zangetsu. Ichigo had also improved his Kido inventory now includes Hados 1-33 and Bakudos 1-28. But the skills that had improved the most was his control and his Shunpo. His control was up to par with that of a 12th seat and his Shunpo was at the same level as a lieutenant. Over the two weeks he had found that Chad and Orihime had developed powers of their own.

Near the end of the two weeks Ichigo found a message in blood from Urahara that the Senkaimon would be ready the next day. As Ichigo was leaving the next night, after having already dropped out of his window he saw his father waiting by the front gate.

"So, you're going tonight then."

"Yeah, only just got Uraharas message in blood now, you will need to clean that up by the way." Isshin carried on looking down the street before turning back to the house. Isshin stopped at the front door before sighing.

"When you get to Soul Society look for the Shiba Clan, they can get you into Soul Society. Just tell them ex-captain of squad ten Isshin sent you."

*sigh*"Fine." With that Ichigo took off to Uraharas underground training arena.

"So your finally here."

"Ishida? Sado-kun, Inoue-san? What are you doing here?"

"What you thought I would let you go on your own. My, my how selfish. Now you all must not that I can only hold this open for four minutes so you will have to run and run fast. Plus, Ichigo-kun, Ishida-kun, you cannot use Reishi or you will all get swallowed up by the Dangai so no Shunpo or Hirenkyaku. Now go." Urahara activated the Senkaimon and the four teens entered and were then followed by a cat. "Good luck." With those parting words Urahara set about to the job at hand.

In the Dangai

All five of them ran as fast as they could.

"Hurry up, it's gaining." Ichigo was the one to retort.

"It's not our fault you have more legs."

"Less talk, more run." A grumbled 'damn cat' was heard emanating from Ichigo. As the group were approaching the exit the entity known only as 'the Cleaner' caught up to them blasting them all to different parts of the Rukongai. Uryu, Orihime and Chad landed near each other while Ichigo and Yoruichi landed in a close vicinity as well.

Moaning came from the only impact mound before an orange haired individual popped out of the rubble to see a cat licking its paw in front of him.

"Damn cats always land on their feet."

"What about it, I can't help if my race is superior to yours now let's go find the others."

After what seemed like hours the five grouped back together before heading to the inner city. Yoruichi shouted in the negative but Ichigo was already sprinting to the city. Without warning a huge block of rock fell in front of Ichigo before more fell in a complete circle around the city. A war cry was heard from above giving Ichigo enough time to evade the falling man.

"I am Jidonbou, gate keeper. None are allowed to pass." The voice from giant boomed as four more arrivals joined Ichigo.

10 minutes later

Ichigo was trying to console the giant gate keeper as much as he could, he did break the axes. Not too long later the giant Jidonbou started to lift the gate for them only to freeze. Before him stood a single lone figure with silver hair, a fox like grin and a white, sleeveless overcoat.

"I-I-Ichi-Ichimaru-sama!"

*tut, tut* "Jidonbou, you're the gate keeper you don't open the gate."

"I lost, I have to open the gate."

"No, no if you lose..." Ichimaru drew his sword, "...you die. SHOOT TO KILL, SHINSO." The short blades length increased dramatically and sliced Jidonbous arm. The gate became too much for Jidonbou to lift and it fell onto his back. The captain raised his blade once more to finish the job. Ichigo, seeing this, Used Shunpo to get in front of Jidonbou and released Zangetsu before turning the blade on its side and activating Getsuga Tentate. The god spear hit the moon fang heavenly shield. To Ichimarus surprise Shinso could not pierce the blue Reishi shield. After this realisation Ichimaru withdrew Shinso. Gin Ichimaru stood without a smile on his face whilst staring at a hooded teen who wore the same expression. Their eyes never left each other till the gate closed.

Ichigo, having resealed Zangetsu, sheathed his Zanpakto while turning to face the rest of the group. Uryu spoke next.

"So how do we get in? The other gates will most likely have captains as well." Orihime went to heal Jidonbous wounds while the others thought.

"My dad said a clan called the Shibas can help get us in." Yoruichi decided to make its presence known.

"Indeed, I am friends with the current clan head. They will be able to help us out." Uryu nodded his head.

"Then let's go."

Shiba residence

After creeping Ichigo out with the weird arm/banner/thing Yoruichi led the group into a traditional Japanese style room where a one armed, big busted lady sat/lay.

"Yoruichi, what a nice surprise."

"It is good to see you Kukaku." Kukaku sat up straight.

"So, what do you need me for?"

"Actually, he needs you!" Yoruichi pointed at Ichigo.

"Oh really, and why would I help you?"

"I was told to tell you that I've been sent by the ex-squad 10 captain, Isshin. He said you would help." Kukaku looked at him then turned to Yoruichi.

"As in-" Yoruichi finished for her.

"Yes, him." Kukaku turned to Ichigo.

"So how do you know him?" Kukaku was intrigued, Isshin didn't help just anyone.

"I'm his son." Kukaku froze. THAT was surprising. A grin broke out across Kukakus face.

"Sure I'll help, after all family helps family." Everyone bar Kukaku and Yoruichi sat shocked around the table. Their voices rang out at once.

"FAMILY."

"He didn't tell you then?" Kukaku grew confused before realisation spread across her face. "THE BASTARD. MAKING ME TELL HIM, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'M GONNA-" Another person used this time to enter the room.

"What's going on sis- YOU!"

"YOU!" Ichigo and the new addition stood pointing fingers at each other. You see before the gang met back up Ichigo had a run in with a man named Ganju. Ganju is the new person that decided to enter. Kukaku flew from her seat to deliver a kick to her brother.

"IS THAT ANY WAY TO TREAT YOUR LONG LOST COUSIN."

"WELL SORRY FOR NOT KNOWING. IT'S NOT LIKE YOU TELL ME ANY WAY." At this Ichigos sweat dropped down his forehead.

"I can see the family resemblance." Uryu looked shock at this.

"This is normal for you." Ichigo nodded.

"Yep, dads usually where Kukaku is and me where Ganju is. These guys are defiantly family alright."

After one crazy family reunion

The six, now including Ganju, were waiting outside of a large cannon that they were would help them enter the Seireitei. As Ichigo looked at the cannon he shook his head.

"I shouldn't be surprised. All my family's crazy."

That being said the six stepped into the cannon with one of the Reishi orbs they had been training with just minutes before. Kukaku started the countdown.

"5...4...3...2...1...Fire in the hole." The cannon shook before blasting a blue Reishi orb into the air. "Good luck. All of you." Kukaku turned and left.

"Ichigo you need to use less Reishi." Ichigo frowned.

"I'm using as little as possible." it was Yoruichis turn to frown. Ichigo had great control for the amount he had. So why was the ball collapsing? Before Yoruichi had more time to think the group hit the barrier around the Seireitei.

"ICHIGO YOU NEED TO LOWER YOUR REISHI!" Alarm spread through the group as the orb started to destabilise. Ichigo brows drew together in concentration as he tried to lower his Reishi further. His effort, however, were all for nought as the orb blew up slitting the group in four. Yoruichi went north, Uryu and Orihime flew west, Chad glided towards the east and Ichigo and Ganju crash in the south.

Yoruichi landed gracefully on a wall then stopped for a moment before using Shunpo in an unknown direction leaving the other three groups on their own.

Orihime and Uryu decided that they would head to the large, white tower with Chad unknowingly deciding the same leaving only Ichigo and Ganju.

"Ow, my head." Ganju poked his head out of the ground to take a look around and noticed Ichigo sitting on the remains of a broken wall, staring at a chain with a cross that lay in the palm of his hand. Ganju crack his neck before making his way to Ichigo.

"What's that?" Ichigo just stared at the chain.

"Nothing." With this Ichigo stood while wrapping the chain around his right wrist.

"HEY, DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"IF I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU THEN I DON'T HAVE TO!" Sparks flew as the pair glared at each other. Ganju turned away.*tut*

"Fine." Ganju started to walk away with Ichigo trailing behind. Minutes later we find the two running from some soul reaper who came to check out the disturbance. As they rounded the corner, that led to the starting point of their journey, Ichigo grabbed the back of Ganjus jacket and pulled him behind the broken wall. Feet pound past their hiding place as the soul reapers carried on running. Once the feet had stopped they exited from behind the wall to see a pair of soul reapers waiting calmly on the adjacent wall.

"look what we found Yumichika, a couple of Ryoka." The bald member of the pair drew his blade. "The name's Ikkaku and this..." motioning to the feather wearing partner, "... Is Yumichika. He's fifth seat while I'm third and we're both from squad 11. Now, get ready to fight." Ikkaku and Ichigo drew their sealed Zanpaktos while Ganju took this chance to run.


	6. Leiutenent then captain

"Yumichika, you take the coward," Yumichika gave chase to Ganju, "now, I've told you my name you tell me yours."

"Ichigo." Neither move for several seconds.

"Very well. Let us begin,"

"Let's,"

"GROW, HOZUKIMARU."

"PIERCE THE HEAVENS, ZANGETSU." Reishi surrounded both combatants. A halberd appeared in Ikkakus hands while a massive Zanbato formed in one hand for Ichigo while a trench knife appeared in the other. Ichigo placed the trench knife into a scabbard that flashed into existence alongside his two blades. Ichigo swung first, releasing a silent Getsuga Tensho. Ikkaku used Shunpo to evade. Next he swung his halberd down onto Ichigo who parried the strike to his left leaving Ikkakus left open. A cry of Hado no. 4 Byakurai was heard before a bolt of lightning shot through Ikkakus stomach.

"I see, so you can use Kido." Ichigo frowned.

"Of course I can, can't all Shinigami."

"We can use it but, we at the 11th division, don't use any Kido as we don't like using them."

"I see." Ichigo went for an overhead strike hoping that Ikkaku would buckle under the strength. Ikkaku just grinned before his halberd broke into three parts that were connected by a chain. With Zangetsu pressing down on the middle section of Hozukimaru, Ikkaku grabbed the free top section and swung for Ichigo. Blood flew and the grin never left Ikkakus face.

Yumichika had just caught up to Ganju as Ichigo and Ikkaku first clashed blades.

"Why must I fight such an ugly opponent?" Ganju grew enraged.

"Hey I'm not ugly." Yumichika scowled.

"Yes you are, after all, running away and abandoning comrades are such ugly things to do." Ganju stuttered.

"I-I-I didn't abandon him I just made a tactical retreat." Yumichikas scowl deepened.

"Lying is even uglier." The fight that ensued was pathetic to say the least as it involved a lot of running, a few fire work, a number of sword swings and Yumichika running home to change as his outfit was scuffed and his hair frazzled.

Ikkaku was still grinning as blood dripped down his useless arm. When Ichigo saw that Ikkaku was going to stab him he withdrew his trench knife. Using his knowledge of anatomy, thanks to Ryuken, Ichigo severed several nerves in Ikkakus arm meaning that, unless healed, Ikkakus right arm was useless. This didn't stop Ikkaku though in fact it made him more ruthless. Ichigo was forced on the defensive, Ikkaku was keeping him close so he couldn't take advantage of the more power he had when wielding the Zanbato half of his Zanpakto. Ikkaku swung had and fast leaving little time to move leaving Ichigo with one choice, which was to bat the attacks of the reformed halberd away with the hand guard of the now reverse gripped trench knife. This carried on for some time with Ichigo taking any opportunity to attack that he could. Ikkaku earned a few scratches but dealt far more to Ichigo even if they weren't as deep. Ichigo, in his frustration, dropped his Zanbato, batted away the most recent attack and formed a bow.

Ganju, just having arrived after his 'fight' saw a bow form in Ichigos hands before a Reishi arrow flew the short distance to his advisories lung. Ikkaku stopped in mid swing and coughed up blood before falling to the ground.

Ikkakus eyelids fluttered before opening.

"I used the ointment in the bottom of Hozukimaru." Ikkaku groaned.

"You will need to be more ruthless Ichigo," Ichigo grew shocked, "you could have ended the fight, ended ME, much sooner but you didn't. Then you heal me. Doing so leaves you weaker and with more enemies." Ichigo started to protest. "But I will thank you for saving my life. Rukia is in the white tower over there," Ikkaku nodded in the towers direction, "she was moved there yesterday. Oh, and another piece of advice, if you meet my captain, Captain Zaraki-sama, be ruthless because he is not a person you want to leave standing."

"Thank you." Ichigo and Ganju started to head towards the tower.

"When I get better we're having a rematch Ichigo-san." Ichigo turn back to Ikkaku to find him grinning once more. Ichigo smiled too, leaving the man on the floor with a nod.

On the way to the tower Chad was stopped by a captain who introduced himself as Shunsui Kyoraku and wore a Sakura petal coat. Chad was defeated by the captain before being given to lieutenant Renji Abarai to be placed into the same Reishi absorbing cell as Rukia. As the large white doors opened Rukia removed her gaze from the window to the door, she couldn't see what was going on but that didn't matter as Renji told her.

"New roommate Rukia-chan." That confused the hell out of her, new roommate? Renji was leaving as Rukia went to check on the new arrival. When she could see who it was she ran to him.

"Sado-kun!? What are you doing here?" Chad groaned before rolling off his stomach onto his back.

"Rukia, we came to save you."

"And what a fine job you've done. Plus I told you not to come and who's we?"

"Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Yuroichi, Ichigos cousin Ganju and I." That just brought more questions.

"Cousin?"

"Yes, Ichigos father sent us to the Shiba family, his father is the ex-clan head." Rukia froze. Shiba as in Kaie- no she promised herself not to think of him. Another thought strayed to the front of her mind, how could she face Ichigo knowing she killed his cousin. Every time she looked at him she saw Kaien, now she would see the family member she had killed. The thought brought tears to her eyes, she just glad that Chad had passed out from the pain.

Orihime and Uryu were running down the darkened streets in Shinigami uniform that they had stolen.

"Come on Orihime we have to go." The two were running down the streets as Uryu did not feel he could take both of them far by using Hirenkyaku, running was their only option. Especially now that they had been found out that they were wearing stolen uniform. Uryu dragged Orihime to a stop when they encountered a captain and his lieutenant in the path.

"Oh wonderful, two test subjects." The captain held up a detonator and pressed the button. As the smoke began to clear he saw a shield. "An ability of the girl I presume." As the captain observed the member of squad 11 caught up.

"HA, HA you can't escape me." He flinched as he saw the captain. " C-C-Captain Kurotsuchi-sama."

"You there, take the girl and go," Uryu created a bow from a glove that he was wearing, "or you'll get an arrow in the back." The flinched again.

"Come on missy. Let's go." the man took off leaving Uryu with the two opponents. Uryu fired a shot from the bow before using Hirenkyaku to get behind the captain and fired again.

"Good, that move was Hirenkyaku if I'm not mistaken. I have never met a specimen a young as you who has mastered it. Unfortunately for you I lost interest in the Quincy long ago."

"What do you mean?" Fear spread throughout Uryus gut as a cold fell over him.

"Didn't you hear me boy I've had enough dissecting Quincy as I have learnt all that they have to offer." Uryus eye hardened.

"You monster." Uryu prepared a shot as Kurotsuchi released his Shikai. Uryu was about to release when the lieutenant grabbed the arrow and took the same attack as Uryu.

"What!? You cut down your own lieutenant."

"Don't be melodramatic. Of course I did." Kurotsuchi waved his concerns off like they were meaningless. Uryu, in his anger, tried to form another arrow but found he could not move his body.

"Oohh, you only just realised?"

"A tranquilliser."

"No, no, nothing as primitive as that, you see, my sword stops all of the motor signals from your brain to stop movement but leaves all the pain receptors and nerve endings intact." Kurotsuchi walked towards Uryu. "That means you still feel PAIN." With this Kurotsuchi stabbed Uryu who cried out in pain. "Another pathetic Quincy just like the last, he was an old man who kept calling out for his student. Here, I took a picture. It is, of course, a picture from after the experiments." Kurotsuchi turned his back to Uryu who recognised the old man in the picture. "What was his students name? I forget." Uryu started to stand with Reishi flying around his body.

"Uryu Ishida." Kurotsuchi turned to Uryu.

"Oohh! Ah yes Ransotengai, I have never seen one so young to perform the technique. It is used by old Quincy master whose bodies have failed them. It allows for them to move their body no matter the injury. Meaning that they can keep fighting till their body has quite literally turned to dust. Perhaps you are a worth experiment." Kurotsuchi looked pleased.

"The name of the student is Uryu Ishida." Uryu looked up at Kurotsuchi. "The man's name was Soten Ishida and I am his grandson and student." Ishida lifted his hand to one of the metal protrusions on the glove and snapped it.

"What is this Reishi?" Kurotsuchi was shocked. Especially when the walls were being broken down into Reishi to help augment the power Uryu now possessed. "Well, I guess I'll have to match it then. BANKAI."

"Ban- what?" A large monster erupted from the captains sword. It looked to be a cross between a baby and a caterpillar.

"But I thought that the sword was already released?!"

"Poor, poor Quincy. There are two releases to every Zanpakto, this is my Bankai." Uryus eyes widened before he drew back the bow and gathered as much Reishi as he could.

"ATTACK!" The monster charged at Uryu, who waited till the last second before firing. The arrow tore through the monster and carried on. Kurotsuchi stood with one arm and a hole in the middle of him.

"W-W-Why you, DAMN QUINCY!" Uryu drew his bow once more as the captain pick up his sword. He then provided to stab his own neck before turning to a green goo and fleeing.

"Damn him, I should have known that he would have something that could save him." The lieutenant gained Uryus attention by asking him to come over.

"My name is Nemu Kurotsuchi," Uryus eyes widened, "thank you for not killing Mayuri. My captain."

"Don't mention it, I missed," Nemu just smiled a knowing smile. "So he's your father?"

"My creator." Nemu corrected him before explaining what she was. "I have the antidote to the poison under the badge on my arm, I am like Mayuri so I am not affected."

"Thank you."

"You should go, a Bankai can only be used by a captain and if a captain needs to use it then they are in trouble. Using one will only attracted attention. Go, now!"

"Thank you once more."


	7. No fear

After their fights Ichigo and Ganju were tearing up the roads of the Seireitei as they ran down the streets before landing into a large pile of soul reapers who drew their blades. Ichigo, thinking quick, grabbed the nearest shinigami.

"Anyone comes near and I'll kill him." The surrounding Shinigami didn't look bothered and took another step towards the trio. Ichigo drew Zangetsu, placed it to the neck of the Shinigami hostage and warned the lot again. The hostage, whose nerves were getting the better of him, spike up.

"U-U-Um R-Ryoka-san their not from my squad." Ichigo didn't take his eyes of the crowd stated that it shouldn't matter what division he came from, to which the reply was that they were squad 11 and he was a healer from squad 4. Ichigo glared at the smirking crowd.

"I see, I guess that just makes you a more valuable target as you are the only healer in the group." A brave Shinigami spoke up.

"Just kill the guy already. We don't care about him. Only that we get to fight you next."

"I see," Ichigo stood side on, so that his chest was facing his hostages right shoulder, and drew his bow and fired before any could react. Time went in slow motion for Ichigo. He watched shocked as his arrow ran through the heart of the man who spoke and carried on before piercing the lung of the man behind. Ichigo schooled his features as he locked eyes with the Shinigamis once more, their faces showing their fright, whilst his blade was still at the hostages throat. Ichigo spoke with a cool indifferent tone while Ganju stared at Ichigo on shock. "Oh look, it seems that you need a medic, shame I have him isn't it." Sheathing his blade Ichigo grabbed the hostage before leaving via Shunpo only to return and do the same with Ganju.

"T-T-There i-i-is a sewer entrance just o-over t-there we can hide there." The hostage told Ichigo this so as to one, limit the casualties and two, save himself.

"Thank you." When the trio found suitable shelter Ichigo stood against the wall before sliding down it. When he hit the floor he only stared at the palm of his hands. The hostage, now named Hanataro, asked if he was all right to which Ichigo responded with that he didn't mean to, he just got angry with the man who would, so blatantly disregard, his comrades life. Hanataro said that he shouldn't feel guilty and thanked Ichigo for saving his life. As they fell asleep Ichigo couldn't help but feel that, thanks to Hanataros words, had do the right thing. As Ichigo slept Zangetsu pulled him into his inner world.

"Ichigo," Zangetsu stood on the pole of the sideward building as he always had, "I am proud of you. What you did has to save an innocent. Hanataro would have died were it not for you and the other Shinigami would have followed if they were not so frightened. What you did was the right thing Ichigo."

"I still see his face, is that normal." Zangetsu sighed as the rain started to fall.

"I said the right thing Ichigo, not the easy thing. I suspect that this is normal but, please, do not fall into your despair." The rain slowed in it's down pour but did not stop. "Ichigo, you once said that you would do all to get Rukia back. If so, take Ikkakus advice, become ruthless. Show our enemies no mercy, they stand opposed to us as we travel the path of righteousness. They must fall to your blade, to your bow, to your inner animal or they will continue to oppose all that is right an harm innocence. It is up to you, it is your duty to stop those people and bring them to justice. Only by eradicating them will you protect, protect the innocent, as you have today, and those close to you, as you will tomorrow. Kill one, Ichigo, and save one thousand." An unknown fire burned in Ichigos eyes.

"I promise you Zangetsu, that I will use my Shinigami powers, my Quincy powers and my 'inner animal' to deliver justice to all who oppose it."

"Go now, Ichigo, and bring them to justice." With that Ichigo woke, Hanataros hands on his shoulders shaking him.

"Good, your awake, it's day time, if we want to save Rukia then we need to go now. Oh, and I found this in your hand this morning." Hanataro handed Ichigo a mask which had three red strips down the left side. He didn't know how but, Ichigo felt the mask call to him. He put it on and felt his Reishi grow heavy, even Hanataro felt it, Ichigo just knew that his Reishi just got denser. Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu and examined the blade, he found that the blade had grown even shaper that before and, with an experimental swing, could cut through the wall of the sewer easily. Placing Zangetsu back in his scabbard Ichigo summoned his spirit bow. The bow had changed from blue with a white outline to pure black with a crimson tinted edge. After dismissing his bow, Ichigo slid the mask so that it covered the right side of his face, leaving the left as normal, but positioned the mask so that he could see out of the left eye hole. Turning to Hanataro, who grew scared at the sight of the mask, and asked if they could get going.

"S-Sure, this way." Ichigo decided that he would keep the mask covering half his face till he need to fight, in which he would place it on his face normally as it would provide added protection. When the trio had reached the end of the sewer they saw Renji waiting for them before the stairs towards the tower. Renji noticed Ichigo, his confident stride and, more importantly, his mask. When his eye landed on the mask fear shot up his spine, he shook it off before speaking.

"You think some mask is going to help?" Ichigo stopped meters from Renji. "And you, are you helping them?"

"He's just a hostage Renji." Anger flooded Renji which soon turned to shock because an arrow hit his stomach, in the exact same place as before. "That's your second warning Renji, I won't give you another." Ichigos words didn't register with Renji as he was still shocked at the speed of the shot. Renji shook his head as he regained his resolve.

"I will do this for Rukia."

"Yet by standing in my way you condemn her to death." Renji shook with anger.

"Your wrong." Renji couldn't stand Ichigos calm attitude, as if he knew the outcome of this whole fiasco before he even saved Rukia.

"Do tell." Renji grew quiet as he thought of how stopping Ichigo was doing something for Rukia. While Renji thought Ichigo moved his mask so that it was fully on his face. "I won't kill you Renji. Your only misguided." When the mask was properly on Ichigos face Renji felt an oppressive pressure that felt like that of a captain in Bankai. However, Renji stood his ground before blood burst from a gash that ran over the previous one made by Ichigo.

"PIERCE THE HEAVENS, ZANGETSU."

"ROAR, ZABIMARU." With both Zanpakto released the pair clashed once more to the amazement of Ganju and Hanataro. The speed made them little more than a blur and sparks from the blades meeting. The fight went similar to the first only that Ichigo had the scratches this time leaving Renji with cuts all over his body.

"How?" Renji was slouched over his sealed Zanpakto.

"Because I fight for true justice, Renji, I fight for what's right." At this Renji collapsed. Hanataro started to treat Renji on Ichigos orders. After the trio started their assent.

After reaching half way up the stairs to the next platform they were hit full force with a lot of Reishi. Ganju and Hanataro fell to their knees while Ichigo stumbled.

"You two get out of here. I'll deal with this." Ganjus eyes grew wide.

"ARE YOU CRAZY. THEY'LL KILL YOU."

"DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT THEM." Ganju lowered his head. "Get Hanataro out of here and save Rukia." Ganju took Hanataro and ran while Ichigo readjusted his mask.

"So, you're the one who defeated my third seat." A behemoth of a man walked from behind a pillar. He had spiked hair with bells on the end, he wore an eye patch and had several scars. Ichigo had his back to the man so look over his shoulder to address the man.

"Captain Zaraki, I presume." The man laughed.

"Yeah, your strong." With that Zaraki attacked, Ichigo barely had time to turn and unsheathe his sword to block the attack. "The names Kenpachi Zaraki and this," A girl popped up over Zarakis shoulder, " is Yachiri."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." With a burst of strength he pushed Kenpachis blade away. Kenpachi stopped to allow Yachiri to jump off his shoulder. During this time Ichigo released Zangetsu.

"Take a shot." That stunned Ichigo. Kenpachi was giving him a free shot, why waste it. As Ichigos attack hit Kenpachi he noticed that it did not even pierce the skin. Kenpachi swung.


	8. Roar, Kenpachi

Ichigo twisted underneath another swing from Kenpachi loosing another arrow. Kenpachi brushed the attack to the side but it gave Ichigo the few seconds he needed to run.

"I thought you were strong," Kenpachi stopped his chasing of Ichigo as he had lost sight of his prey, " you beat Ikkaku and yet you can't cut me. Now you use arrows, DO YOU HAVE NO HONOR." Ichigos distorted voice reverberated off the cramped surrounding walls.

"If something doesn't work then you change tactics." Kenpachi growled.

"No, you try HARDER." At that Kenpachi ripped off his eye patch. Yellow Reishi exploded around him. "Now Ichigo, try HARDER." Ichigo grew restless before emerging and firing another arrow at Kenpachi who, finally, allowed the arrow to connect. Ichigo observed as the arrow cut Kenpachi.

'Arrows can cut him!?' The shock meant that he couldn't react in time to Kenpachis counter attack. Blood erupted from a large gash that Ichigo now sported on his chest. It felt like slow motion as Ichigo fell to the unforgiving floor. Kenpachi flicked the blood to the side as he snarled at Ichigo.

"And here I was, expecting a challenge." Kenpachi turned and walked away whilst picking up his eye patch. As his finger touched the clothe time froze. Zangetsu appeared before the downed Ichigo.

"Ichigo, why do you fear me?"

"I don't fear you Zangetsu!"

"Yes you do. You fear that I cannot cut Kenpachi. You fear I am inadequate. You fear your own power is inadequate. Ichigo, I, your blade, am your power, your bow is your power, your inner animal is your power. Do not fear us, we are yours to command. Rise Ichigo. Cast off your fear!

Look forward! Go forward! Never stand still! Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die. Shout… my name is…" Time resumed as Ichigo stood and drew Zangetsu from his back.

"Perhaps there's some fight left in you." Kenpachi grinned. "THIS TIME I WON'T HOLD BACK."

"ZANGETSU." Ichigos Shikai released, the trench knife in its sheath. Reishi swarmed around the duo as two masks formed from their Reishi. A Skull from Kenpachis yellow and a Hollows Mask from Ichigos black and crimson. They ran at each other with unmatched speed.

Ganju and Hanataro had reached the summit and were making their way to the prisons gate.

"Do you think he will be alright?"

"Of course Hanataro. It is Ichigo, I mean he took down a lieutenant without a scratch so a captain can't be much more trouble." Hanataro nod to reassure himself that Ganju spoke the truth. "Now how do we open this thing?"

Dodging swing after swing, exchanging blow after blow, pushing inch after inch Ichigo pushed Kenpachi back till Kenpachi was up against the wall. Ichigo swung again but missed as Kenpachi dodged before admiring the gorge that Zangetsu had carved into the wall.

"Good, GOOD! HAHA, THERE'S SOME FIGHT IN YOU." Ichigo just stared before blood erupted from a newly formed cut on Kenpachis chest. "YES, AGAIN ICHIGO, DON'T HOLD BACK." Kenpachi grin widened after every cut he received and gave. Ichigo sped to meet Kenpachis sword resulting in a dead lock. "Tell me, Ichigo, how have you suddenly been able to cut me." Ichigos twisted, gravelly voice croaked from behind his mask.

"Because I no longer have fear."

The pair had somehow managed to open the door before making their way in.

"Hello, hello~, we're with Ichigo. We're here to save you." Shuffling was heard before two people made their way into the sight of the Shiba clan member and soul reaper.

"It is good to see you." It was Chad.

Blood twisted through the air before a thumping sound followed. The great Kenpachi fell to the floor in an unceremonious heap. Ichigo was panting while thanking his superior agility for being able to dodge Kenpachis vicious swings. Ichigo took a moment of respite to check over the injures his fight with Kenpachi had left him. Yachiri had thanked him for the fight he gave 'Kenny-chan' before, somehow, dragging Kenpachi to who knows where. Ichigo had several cuts and bruises that, thankfully, were not life threatening. His check-up done Ichigo made his way up the stairs.

Ganju warmly greeted the friendly giant. "Chad-san, I didn't know you were captured." Ganjus eye then rested on the women next to him. "You." Ganjus voice was little more than a whisper but the venom behind it screamed to everyone present. Chad spoke again.

"You know her?" Ganju started to make his way to the door, his eyes never leaving Rukia as if he thought she would stab his back if he turned from her.

"Yes, she killed my brother." Chad and Hanataro turned to Rukia.

"What do you plan to do?" This shocked the pair as the Rukia they knew would not allow accusations to go unchallenged.

"I'm going to kill you, that's what." Hanataro, surprisingly, stopped him in his advance.

"Ganju, calm down, there has to be a reason. Rukia wouldn't kill anyone in cold blood." Turning to Rukia he spoke again. "Right?" Rukia looked solemn.

"Correct." Before more could be said Byakuya Kuchiki walked onto the bridge. Ganju looked at him before turning to Rukia saying that they will talk later. Chad and Ganju both step onto the bridge, facing Byakuya together.

"Big guy, you ready." Chad nodded.

"Yes." The fight was short and painful. Senbonzakura flowed around Chads defence and stopped Ganjus explosions. As the two fell to the floor a white haired man appeared in time to stop Byakuya from killing them.

"Captain Ukitake." Byakuya stopped to acknowledge the captains presence.

"Byakuya, how are you?" Ukitake smiled at Byakuya.

"I am well, now, if you will excuse me." Byakuya turned to his downed enemies, intent on finishing them.

A figure flashed in front the pair, indirect opposition to Byakuya. Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the new opponent. "Kurosaki." Rukia stared, wide-eyed, at Ichigos back.

"Ichigo." No sooner had the word left her lip did Ichigo turn to her.

"Just wait a second Rukia," Ichigo turned back to Byakuya and moved his mask back onto his face. In the distorted voice the mask provides, he continued, "this wouldn't take long."

"I agree, Kurosaki. Do not think that a mask will help you." Byakuya drew Senbonzakura. In a burst of speed Byakuya was in front of Ichigo going for a simple thrust.

"I can see you." Ichigo block Byakuyas strike and, using his surprise, punched Byakuya in the gut.

"So it would seem." Byakuya flashed behind Ichigo, intent on cutting him down quickly, however, Ichigo block once more and pushed him back. Ichigo attacked next hoping to catch Byakuya off guard, but Byakuya was too skilled an opponent for that. The rest of the fight continued similarly, both using Shunpo to get behind their opponent, the only difference being that Byakuya delivered four deep cuts onto Ichigo. Ichigo was panting and bleeding all over the bridge.

"You have done well against me but I still have my Shikai." Byakuya looked down his nose at Ichigo.

"You forget *pant pant* I still have my Shikai." Ichigo weakly raised his blade again.

"Indeed you do, but I have achieved Bankai, something that you will only be able to achieve at the end of your life." Ichigo glared at Byakuya before falling unconscious. Byakuya looked at the women who delivered the blow. "Yoruichi."

"Hey Byakuya-bo. Sorry to cut it short but I'll be leaving with Ichigo." With that Yoruichi picked up Ichigo and flash stepped away, Byakuya gave chase. Yoruichi stopped as did Byakuya, who barred her path. "Even carrying someone you're not fast enough to catch me Byakuya-bo."

"We will see." Yoruichi just grinned and disappeared.

Ukitake had taken Rukia back to the tower but took Chad and Ganju to a different prison, joining them with Uryu who had been captured earlier that day, leaving Hanataro to the judgement of Captain Retsu Unohana, his squad captain. After Ukitake left the trio filled each other in on what happened to each of them, telling each other about their fights and they were caught. During their catch up session the wall to the prison was broken down. Kenpachi walked in before the heads of Yachiri and Orihime popped up over opposite shoulders.

Yoruichi had lost Byakuya and taken Ichigo to cavern, where she proceeded to tend to Ichigos wounds. When she had finished Yoruichi looked over her work before nodding to herself, she had set aside his hoodie and questionable mask.

"What am I going to do with you?" Yoruichi then ran her fingers through Ichigos hair, kissed him on the cheek and smiled. Next, she turned back into her cat form and led down on Ichigos chest while drifting off to sleep very pleased with herself.


	9. Hollow trouble

Ichigo groaned before his groggy eyes opened. Confusion hit as he stared up at a cave ceiling. Ichigo forced himself into a seated position. A frightened yelp was heard causing Ichigo to look at the glaring yellow eyes of a cat.

"Yoruichi? What are you doing there?" The glare didn't lessen.

"I WAS sleeping." At least Ichigo had the decency to look sheepish.

"Wait, why were you asleep on me." A blush adorned Yoruichis cheeks but was hidden by her fur.

"I needed to sleep after dragging your ass here." Yoruichi blush deepened as she caught herself think, 'and what an ass', before she managed to compose herself. "Now, as you are currently unable to take on any of the other captains-" Ichigo looked affronted.

"HEY, I beat Kenpachi didn't I?" Yoruichi sighed before starting to explain.

"Yes you did, but Kenpachi looks for fights. He wants to see what his opponent can do, while the other captains will end it as fast as possible."

"I kept up with Byakuya." Ichigo was grasping straws.

"Yes but he delivered four deep cuts to your none and even if you matched him in Shikai he still has Bankai." Ichigo was silent for a moment.

"Then how do I beat him?" Ichigos voice was barely a whisper.

"By gaining Bankai." Ichigo looked at Yoruichi waiting for the 'but it takes years that we don't have'. None came only a quick 'follow me' before Yuroichi disappeared down a ladder leaving Ichigo to follow.

After Ichigo reached the bottom of the ladder he turned to Yuroichi, who was sitting at Ichigos head height on some rocks.

"Please don't tell me-" Yoruichi nodded.

"Uraharas first training ground."

"I told you not to tell me." A grin spread across Yuroichis face.

"Oh, bad memories?" Her tone was very condescending and laced with false concern, showing she knew the answer. Ichigo glared at her.

"A few."

"Now, you wait here while I go and fetch the stuff that we need." Ichigo looked confused.

"Are you sure? I mean, can you carry all that stuff? I could help." Another grin formed on Yuroichis features this one, however, was infinitely more devious. Yoruichi jumped down in front of Ichigo.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know do you? Honestly Ichigo, did you really think I was just a cat?" A Puff of smoke formed where Yoruichi was sitting. When the smoke cleared a naked women with beautiful ebony skin winked at Ichigo. Ichigos eyes widened before he shut them whipping the blood from his nose and shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL." Yoruichi stared to tease him.

"Oohh, Ichigo, you're so innocent, you're not even peeking." Yoruichis smile dropped slightly before it came back full force with a gleam in her eye.

"OF COURSE NOT, NOW GET SOME CLOTHES ON." The blush that Ichigo wore definitely didn't help.

"I'm over here." As Yoruichi said this she tapped Ichigo on the shoulder causing him to jump, turn and open his eyes giving him another site of Yoruichis body. Closing his eyes as the blush brightened, making him resemble the sun.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON." Yoruichi smiled again.

"You're so innocent and cute Ichigo." Yoruichi looked shocked before slamming her hands over her mouth. Ichigo just mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" Yoruichis heart thumped in her chest as she waited for Ichigo to repeat himself.

"It doesn't matter. Get some clothes on and then we can get on with it." Yoruichi smiled. The fact that he wouldn't tell her what he said gave her some hope, no matter how little. She left to change with a smile on her face and a sway in her hips.

When she returned Yoruichi brought a device that was similar in shape and size to a person.

"This, Ichigo, is the Tenkai Kecchu. It's a device that will allow you to achieve Bankai in three days. You need to stab it with your Zanpakto-" before she could finish Ichigo stabbed it. Reishi exploded from the device before a cloaked stood in the dust cloud that had formed.

"Zangetsu." Ichigo took note of all the swords that were spread around the field. Zangetsu grasped one before hefting it up, levelling it at Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed one before he sped towards Zangetsu. Zangetsu parried before Ichigo brought the sword overhead swing downwards. Zangetsu knocked the sword from his grasp and sent a slash at Ichigos chest. Ichigo grabbed the sword to his left before clashing swords with Zangetsu and managed to cut his cloak. For several hours the pair switched from sword to sword and cut up each other's clothing.

"You have learnt. Well done Ichigo." Ichigo stopped to take a breath.

"What do you mean."

"You do not have fear! You don't fear whether or not you have the right Zanpakto, you believe you do, you do not fear my knowledge of my blade, you believe you can learn, you do not fear you can lose, you believe you can win. You have finally rid yourself of your fears, and now, it's time." With that Ichigo collapsed to his knees clutching his heart. Another jolt caused him to callout in pain. Yoruichi moved to get to his side before Zangetsu called out. "No, Ichigo has already earned my Bankai and now he must face himself to gain it." Yoruichi looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"His inner hollow."

Ichigo sat up clutching his chest and looked around. Black and white sideways skyscrapers, black and white sideways ground and black and white sideways sky met his wondering eyes. A chuckle could be heard from behind him.

"So the king finally arrives." Ichigo turned to see a complete copy of himself only that it was black and white with yellow eyes. The copy drew Zangetsu from his back, Ichigo doing the same. The copy rushed Ichigo, whom quickly went on the defensive. The copies fight style was defiantly not a copy of Ichigos, it was more aggressive, more reckless.

Zangetsu and Yoruichi were being pounced upon by a Hollowfied Ichigo. Yoruichi was using Shunpo to get around Ichigo and deliver devastating blows while Zangetsu charged, sword in hand, at Ichigos front. Ichigo grabbed the sword mid-swing and pointed his horns at Zangetsu before roaring in pain as Yoruichi ploughed into his kidneys. The pair moved away to gain some breathing room and assess the situation.

"How strong is he?" Yoruichi turned to Zangetsu who just stared ahead at the recovering Ichigo. "Well?"

"Vasto Lordes." Yoruichi stared at him in shock.

"How-?" Zangetsu cut her off.

"His Hollow has grown as he has, also it has been feeding on some of the exes Reishi that Ichigo possessed before he gained his Shinigami powers."

"But that would mean-" Zangetsu cut her off again.

"Yes. That Ichigo has had his Hollow as long as he has had me. Ichigo is the first natural born Vizard." Yoruichi turned to Ichigo in disbelief. Ichigo had risen during her conversation but only now that she looked did she see way he hadn't attacked. His Reishi was flying around him in a maelstrom while it waited to be slowly condensed into a blade.

Ichigo blocked another of his copies attacks.

"Come on King, is this all you can do?" Ichigo glared at his grinning counterpart. Ichigo went in for a slash but his colour confused other lent backwards, allowing the sword to pass over harmlessly. The copy snapped upright while bringing his inverted colour schemed sword down in an overhead strike. Ichigo blocked the strike but buckled under the weight. He rolled to the side before using Shunpo to gain some distance. He then hefted Zangetsu above his head while his clone lowered his.

"GETSUGA TENSHO." The other Ichigo mealy raised a finger the blast of Reishi before, he too, unleashed one of his own. Ichigo grew confused when he saw a cylinder of crimson Reishi explode when it hit his Getsuga Tensho. He used Getsuga Tentate to protect himself from damage. When the smoke cleared Ichigo saw that his copy was also none the worse for wear. "What was that?" His copy started to laugh at his confusion.

"That was a technique called Cero. It's a Hollow technique." Ichigos brows fumed.

"Hollow?" The now identified hollow stated to laugh again.

"Oh that's right. You don't know do you. I'm your Hollow, Ichigo, I've been with you ever since birth. I am your madness, your insanity, your…" He tapped his chin in thought. "…creativity. *BWAHAHA*." The Hollows maniacal cackling was interrupted by Ichigo.

"So, that means you're a part of me does it?" His thoughts drifted to what Zangetsu had taught him. "That means your powers are mine too." His Hollows Eyes grew wide as he finally began to understand. Ichigo held up his left index finger and pointed it at his copy. Black Reishi with a crimson tinted outline swirled into a condensed ball at the end of his finger. "CERO." The Hollow stood, too shocked to move, as the pillar roared towards him. The dust settled to reveal a badly burned Hollow.

"You win King. But remember this, if you EVER become weak then I will take your place as king." Ichigo just watched as his Hollow disappeared into the wind.

Yoruichi and Zangetsu continued to watch as the sword was being formed. When the bull masked Ichigo had finished he roared before growing still. The sword vanished and his mask fell apart. The now normal Ichigo fell to his knees before falling face down in the dirt. Zangetsu smiled before saying.

"Well done Ichigo. You now have Bankai." Zangetsu faded as did the sword that were still strewn across the training ground. Yoruichi approached Ichigo before leaning down to pick him up.

"Did I do it?" Ichigo was barely conscious but he managed to stay awake long enough to hear Yoruichi say 'Yes, well done' before he fell into unconsciousness.

The next Ichigo awoke feeling rested and refreshed. He turned to see Yoruichi walking into the cave with a serious expression on her face.

"Get ready. Central 46 moved up Rukias execution to today."

"What? Why?" Yoruichi stopped to think for a moment.

"I don't know. Perhaps it's because they don't want you to rescue her. I mean you did take out Kenpachi."

"Doesn't matter, let's go."

Kenpachi was walking through his barracks before stepping outside into a court yard filled with people training. He approached a group of four while calling out to them.

"Oi, you four, let's go. The execution has been moved to today." Uryu looked at the man before asking why it was moved up only to receive a response of 'don't care, but Ichigo will be there' a grin spread across his face at the thought of fighting him again. Kenpachi took Chad and Ganju while Uryu took Orihime.


End file.
